The present invention relates to the new and distinct cultivar of carnation or pinks from the genus Dianthus and given the cultivar name ‘Sweetie Pie’ previously known only internally by the breeder code 11-283-01. The new plant was the result of an intentional cross on May 24, 2011 by the inventor between Dianthus ‘Devon Flavia’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,903 as the female or seed parent and ‘Pomegranate Kiss’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,895 as the male or pollen parent. Seeds of the cross were harvested Jul. 13, 2011. The new hybrid was fast isolated from trials at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich. during the summer of 2012 as a single seedling plant and given the breeder number 11-283-01 during the remaining evaluation processes. Dianthus ‘Sweetie Pie’ has been asexually propagated at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. since 2012 using traditional shoot tip cutting procedures and found to reproduce plants that are identical and exhibit all the characteristics of the original plant.
No plants of Dianthus ‘Sweetie Pie’ have been sold in this country, or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was disclosed within one year of the filing of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.